Cliche'
by JoJo1
Summary: Logan things of Rogue in a certain sort of way...(sorry, the summary doesn't really say anything does it...)


Disclaimer: Not mine. Clear enough?  
Pairing: R/L. Logan POV.  
Feedback: One in my increasing numbers of addictions...  
Archive: WRFA, Mutual Admiration  
Comments: Consider this my escape from the angst so tangible in "Ask me if I care". I sort of needed a break from it unless I wanted to start using anti-depressive medication...some of this might be called character assination as well if you're so inclinded. However, I don't care.  
Warning: This is a so-called song-lyric. Probably extremely cheesy thanks to that. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
Dedication: To Derek W. Dick AKA Fish for his beutiful and most touching song "Cliche". One of the most beutiful love-songs I've ever heard. Find his album "Vigil in a wilderness of mirrors", you wont't regret it.  
Comment 2: The title refers not only to the title of the song but the content of the fic as well...  
  
* * is song lyrics.  
--------------------------------  
I have been away from Xavier's school for months now and hasn't enjoyed one  
single moment of that time. Something seems to be missing from life now, something that  
has never bothered me before. That of being the loner, one that constantly seeks to be  
on his own because he feels most comfortable that way. Well, that changed. And not  
of my own free conscious will either. Marie found her way into my heart without  
even trying. At least I hope she wasn't trying, that it just sort of happened. I'd never  
admit this to the geeks but at the very bottom of my heart, I'm just the hopeless  
romantic. I just never thought that true love would ever had the chance to dig its claws so  
deep into my roots. Some women over the years have seen that part of me, or claimed  
they did anyway. That were the women that held my intentions for some length of time,  
not my usual one-night-stands. It didn't happen often but when it did, they  
seemed to break through my shell enough to make me one of those sissy guys that  
couldn't help but expressing their feelings with words. Eventually though, it all came to  
naught. And a piece of my heart died everytime the break-up came.  
  
*I've got a reputation of being a man with the gifts of words,  
a romantic poetic type or so they say; but I find it hard to express  
the way I feel about you without getting involved in the old cliches.  
It's an old cliche'*  
  
That was then, this is now. Now I've seen my future. Well, the future I  
would want to have anyway. I don't know if the girl of my dreams thinks the same way about  
me but I intend to find out one way or the other. That's why I'm currently on the  
highway breaking every speed-limit heard of to get back to Westchester as soon as humanly  
possible. I can only say "Thank you" to whatever deity it was that made me realise the  
errors of my way and pull my head out of my arse before it was too late. Maybe it is  
already too late. If some certain adolescent boys would have their way that is. But if  
there's something I've learned during the last 15 years is that you've got to fight for what  
you want. And I do want Marie, morality be damned.  
  
*This song's begun so many times but never in a way that you won't consider to be an old cliche  
I want to say that I need you, I miss you when you're away and how it seemed like fate,  
oh here we go. It's the same old cliche'*  
  
I really don't know how to tell Marie that I love her. Not like a brother or  
a protective father. Love her as in how a man loves a woman. She's so much younger than  
me, not that I really know how old I am but I know how I look. At least 30 to mid  
forties. And she's 16. My mind tells me that she' too young for me but my heart tells me  
otherwise. That little thing is not gonna stop me. And if Wheels, Scooter and Jeannie tells me to  
stay away from her, that's their problem. The only thing that would do that is if she  
tells me to. I love her too much to try to court her if she's not interested in me  
that way.  
  
Some nights later I park my bike (well, Scooters really) outside the school  
and makes my way inside. No one seems to have noticed that I have come back. No surprise  
really. The security here is laughable for self-appointed saviours of the world. This time  
though, I won't complain. It makes it easier to have some time with Marie alone. I pick up her   
scent and notice that she has a room of her own. My old room actually. I make myself comfortable  
in one of her chairs and just watch her sleep. God, she's beutiful. I don't have the heart  
to wake her despite how much I long for that. She just seems so peaceful and content. It  
would be just plain cruel to wake her up.  
  
*It's not that I'm embarresed or shy; well you know me too well. But I want  
to make this song special in a way that you can tell; that it's solely for you and  
for nobody else; for my best friend; my lover; when I need help - cliche' - cliche'?*  
  
Yeah, I'd love for her to be my lover, best friend, girlfriend and countless  
other words that's apt to describe the perfect woman. But only on her terms, in her own time.  
It would kill me if she chooses that Bobby or Remy guy over me but if that's what makes her  
happy I can live with it. Barely. Happy for her of course but my own happiness would be  
beaten into the ground and below. I'd never let her know though. It would devastate her, I'm sure.  
So I would just put up my best happy face. The face that have fooled so many people in the  
past 15 years. At times, even me.  
  
*Everything I want to say to you is wrapped up in an old cliche'.  
I'd waited so long to find you. I'd been through the heartbreak and the  
pain but of course you already know that 'cause you've been through the same.  
That's why I'm trying to say with my deepest sincerity; that's why I'm  
finding it comes down to basic simplicities; the best way is with an old cliche'.*  
  
I still look at her, with all of my affection and love, when she wakes up as  
if she'd sensed my being here. Confusion at first then she throws her arms around my neck  
while at the same time assuring me that she's missed me so much. How I loved to hear that.  
There's no words to describe it. Even if she doesn't love me that means more to me than most  
people would ever understand. Time to confess and really use that old cliche'...hopefully  
to my advantage.  
  
"I said I'd be back, didn't I? Who could keep me away from the girl I love?  
I love you Marie."  
  
She doesn't need to say anything, everything about her tells me she feels  
the same way but to hear it really makes my heart melt. "You've no idea of how much I longed  
to hear that Logan. I love you too." she says and bringing me into another hug, a hug  
meant for lovers. Life is good finally, for the both of us. 


End file.
